★Forever Yours★
by Kartemis
Summary: AU.Kagome Fue condenada a un largo Sueño,donde su corazon quedo muy latimado,Pero Sesshoumaru Será Capaz de Despertarla,Un joven Que nada más Iba Cumplir una Promesa para recibir su Herencia.Recibiran Una Leccion para los Dos SESSxKAG REVIEWWS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Este Fic esta inspirado en la canción de Nightwish que se llama "Sleeping Sun" , Espero que les guste otro nuevo proyecto que acabo de comenzar , También Espero Ansiosamente Sus Reviews que Si Son Buenos o Malos Los Aceptare Gustosamente_**

**La Traición**

_Capitulo 1_

_**Hace 60 años atrás...**_

_**..:1865:...**_

.-No sabes como esto lo he deseado tanto

Esto lo decía una joven de tez blanca , cabello negro y unos destellantes ojos cafés , pues En el Norte de Carolina se celebraba un compromiso pero no cualquiera como los acostumbrados pues la pareja que había tomado esta sagrada decisión estaban enamorados uno del otro y no fueron forzados como se acostumbraba en esos tiempos y ambos provenían de la clase que era dichosa por convivir con las otras dos la más alta y más baja , que más decir de su familia estaban maravillados

.- Lo comprendo señorita rossetto, Su Futuro marido es el mas dichoso de todos-.

.- Usted siempre Tan Galante pero llámeme por mi nombre, ministro Langley -.

.-: Deacuerdo kagome , pero tu también haz lo mismo conmigo -. Sonriéndole de manera muy amable aquel Señor alto con cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos dorados

Kagome: Tiene Razón Inutaisho, Sabe no termino le agradecerle por que allá asistido a este evento-.

Inutaisho: Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti -.

Para kagome inutaisho era como su amigo que más decir su hermano y este siempre le tuvo un gran afecto a la joven desde que quedo huérfana a los pocos meses de nacida así que para inutaisho Langley era su protegida

Todos los invitados estaban felices por fin un momento de paz y alegría por lo que no desaprovecharon esta oportunidad y la gran mayoría la aprovecho al máximo, aunque habia un par que no pensaban lo mismo sobre este matrimonio

Toutousai: No puedo creer que inutaisho este ahora a favor de que la señorita kagome se case con Riverman-.

.Mioga: Toutousai sabes muy bien que inutaisho lo dice entre dientes por que nunca le ha caído bien ese tipo -.

Ambos jóvenes se llevaban de maravilla y eran los mejores amigos que podían haber , además que siempre tenían múltiples trabajos ,mioga quien era que siempre ayudaba en todo a kagome Rossetto mientras que toutousai siempre lo mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba por los lugares a Inutaisho

Kagome: Bueno lo dejo inutaisho -.

Inutaisho.- si descuida-.

"_**The sun is sleeping quietly"**_

_El sol está durmiendo tranquilo_

"_**Once upon a century"**_

_En otro siglo_

Y fue así como la joven se aparto del asiento de su invitado, aun así inutaisho sin que ella se diera cuenta hizo una mueca de fastidio en verdad se encontraba enojado pues el desde el principio se opuso a tal relación que mantenía su Protegida ,cuando de repente toutousai al ver que su amo se entraba solo, disimuladamente se le acerco con una bandeja de vasos llenos de varios licores

Toutousai: Y ahora esa cara mi señor-. Un tono de voz algo sarcastico

Inutaisho: No sabes como me molesta tu sarcasmo toutousai –

Tomando una de las copas y bebiendo bruscamente todo el contenido del vaso mientras que toutousai lo miraba fijamente , cuando por fin Inutaisho termino de beberse todo... .

Toutousai: Para ser sincero, No creí que usted viniera

Inutaisho: Si , lo mismo pensé ,es que ese tipo me da muy mal espina y la verdad es que ya no quiero que la señorita kagome sufra -.

Al ver esto "Su mano derecha" siguió con tu acostumbrada imprudencia ya que a su amo estaba con un humor demasiado agriado

Toutousai: No me diga que usted y la señorita...

Al escuchar esto inutaisho negó con la cabeza varias veces y prosiguió

Inutaisho:- Sabes que no, le llevo 10 años de diferencia , la aprecio mucho por su tía midoriko mi gran amor que lamentablemente ya no esta aquí-.

En eso , una mesa muy cercana a ellos comenzaron a hablar en voz alta dejando salir toda aquella alegría que sentían

.-Me alegro que después de todo ese par por fin se vayan a casar-.

.-Pues Yo les augurio un buen Matrimonio-.

Al mientras escuchaban todo esto , inutaisho fue el que más se incomodo por aquellos comentarios , por lo que decidio también pararse de la mesa y retirarse del lugar

Toutousai: A donde va Amo

Inutaisho: Que no es Obvio, a la Casa

No muy lejos mioga se le acerco rápidamente para impedir que El Señor Langley se Retirara...

Mioga: Señor Inutaisho no se vaya, la Señorita Kagome Se pondrá Triste

InuTaisho: Es lo mejor mioga ,si pregunta por mi dile que me sentí mal , ella ya sabrá

Aun así mioga no muy convencido asintió con la cabeza mientras que inutaisho fue acompañado por Toutousai hasta la puerta mientras que un carruaje ya estaba listo .En toda aquella pequeña fiesta en el jardín llena de flores blancas y algunas rosas rojas uno de los invitados se levanto de las mesas para brindar

"**_Wistful oceans calm and red"_**

_Pensativos océanos calmados y rojos_

"_**Ardent caresses laid to rest"**_

_Ardientes caricias lo ponen a descansar_

.-Que Vivan Bankotsu Riverman y Kagome Rossetto-.

Todos los invitados alzaron sus copas y brindaron unos con otros , el clima era benevolente con ellos , el sol radiaba y abrigaba acogedoramente el día y sin abochornarlos con sus fulminantes rayos

,- Muchas Gracias por venir a este festejo , no saben cuanto les estoy agradecido que hayan decidido compartir conmigo y mi futura esposa este momento-. El joven de cabellera negra y trenzada también se encontraba muy ilusionado y si solamente tenia ojos para su prometida , esos ojos azul oscuro a los que kagome la cautivaban

Y ahora comenzaba el baile , los músicos comenzaron a tocar una música demasiado suave y alegre, mientras que todos los niños jugaban a las atrapadas por todo el jardín , kagome simplemente sonreía a todo el mundo pues ya hace poco tiempo decidió convertirse en una mujer normal y vivir su vida como siempre había querido .

Entre tanto Bankotsu se encontraba rodeado de varios Señores de la alta sociedad y por ahí unos cuantos conocidos

.-Señor Bankotsu que suerte tuvo para cortejar a la señorita Rossetto Kagome -.

Bankotsu: Si verdad-. Tomando una copa con vino tinto y dándole un pequeño sorbo

.- Como no Señor Bankotsu , mira que escoger como futura esposa a una ex exorcista ,no es nada fácil para la iglesia dejar ir libremente a sus mejores elementos-.

La mirada de Bankotsu cambio radicalmente sus Facciones en el rostro mientras tomaba una copa de vino , sabia muy bien como fue el pasado de su prometida, ya que en esos tiempo debido a las diferencias y las guerras , muchas personas murieron y como consecuencia varios demonios fueron incrementando sus poderes a costa de las almas resentidas y llenas de dolor ; Por ello la iglesia investigo bien y busco a todas las personas con ancestros de alto renombre como fueron sacerdotes y monjas , así dieron con los familiares que poseían estas cualidades entre ellos kagome , quien era la sobrina de la gran madre superiora Midoriko que lamentablemente había perdido la vida mientras luchaba con el gran demonio de los infiernos Naraku

.-Señor Bankotsu, Señor Bankotsu?

Bankotsu: Eh, lo siento, señor me retiro tengo que ir con mi prometida-.

.-Ohh por supuesto no se preocupe-.

El joven tranquilamente dejo su lugar para dirigirse al balcón donde tenían como vista el bello mar y sobre todo su prometida estaba ahí recargada, observando fijamente aquel a tardecer, era tan hermosa , con un bello vestido de aquella época que era blanco con algunos detalles de flores zurcidas a mano en todo alrededor de la parte baja, su cabello que parecía que se sentía sofocado por aquel sombrero a pesar de ser corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello y que pedía a gritos que lo quitaran de ahí, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento se apiado de el y le quito el sombrero de un solo soplo

Kagome: Oh mi sombrero-. Cuando la chica volteo vio que su prometido lo había agarrado , kagome le sonrió y se le acerco y la joven lo abrazo sorpresivamente , recargándose por unos momentos en el pecho varonil de su prometido a lo que bankotsu también le correspondió poniendo su mejilla en el cabello negro oscuro de ella

.Bankotsu: Y ahora por que fue eso Señorita-.

.Kagome: -mmm... Simplemente por que tenía ganas -.

"_**For my dreams I hold my life"**_

_Por mis sueños abrazo mi vida_

"_**For wishes I behold my night"**_

_Por los deseos contemplo mis noches_

Verdaderamente la Joven mujer de escasos 20 años de verdad estaba enamorada de aquel Musculoso Guerrero que también era igual que ella , un exorcista , ambos se habían conocido en una de las batallas pero el pasado de Bakotsu Riverman siempre fue muy misterioso para ella , aun así la joven lo amaba demasiado

Bankotsu: Ja, pero si tendremos una vida para hacer esto siempre,

.Kagome: Lo sé, pero eso no deja que lo haga ahora-.

Sin justificación alguna se aferro un poco más a el , pues para Kagome Rossetto le era un sueño imposible tener un amor, estar libre de aquella misión que le habia sido encomendada por ser pariente de una de las mejores exorcistas, y sobre todo por que en aquel dulce y sutil sueño podía amar , y sobre todo por que con todo ello , ella podía ser por fin una mujer normal

Bankotsu: Te Gusto Mi regalo?

Kagome: Si muucho

Pues Kagome tenia puesto un hermoso dije de Corazón hecho de cristal pero a pesar de que era algo sencillo, tenia un brillo muy especial de color rosa con el que se habia tomado como su sello de amor . Sin embargo kagome por ese descuido no pudo percatarse de que era observada por alguien más y se trataba de una niña albina de cabello blanco sin ninguna expresión en los ojos

"_**The truth at the end of time"**_

_Una verdad al final del tiempo_

"_**Losing faith makes a crime"**_

_Perdiendo la fe se comete un crimen_

.- Ella es la estigmatizada – Hablando con una voz serena y algo baja . mientras que su mirada no tenia expresión alguna

.- Hmhp, Entonces ya es hora, suéltalos Ya Kanna-.

Kanna: Como usted Diga-. Entones alzo sus brazos y reflejo aquel espejo contra el sol cuando un rió de sombras negras salieron de aquel objeto

Sin embargo mientras que Bankotsu abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que en ese lugar la niña estaba ahí acompañada por aquel chiquillo que le habia dado el obsequio para su prometida en la parte de abajo de la playa

Bankotsu: .-Cariño, me permites unos minutos-.

Kagome.-Pero que Te sucede parece que hubieras visto algo -. Mientras que volteaba para ver que era lo que pasaba pero ahora ya no estaba nadie

Bankotsu: .-No te asustes pequeña simplemente iré a buscar algo más ligero con que cambiarme-.

Mientras disimulaba aquel nerviosismo que se apoderaba de todas sus facciones, sus manos comenzaban a sudar pero el sudor era uno muy frió que casi podía calar hasta los huesos y la gran urgencia que tenia por retirarse del lugar , pues no se sentía con el derecho de mirar a los ojos de ahora ya su prometida

Bankotsu: Bueno enseguida Regreso-. Entonces bankotsu se volteo y mientras iban pasos rápidos y se abría pasó entre los meseros

.Kagome: Bankotsu! -.

Bankotsu: Eh Dime-.

Kagome: Regresa pronto, de acuerdo-.

Los ojos de kagome aun lucían radiantes aquel fulgor en sus ojos eran calidos y simplemente demostraba felicidad , dedicándole por ultimo una tierna sonrisa a su futuro Esposo

Bankotsu: Si -.

Al notar esto , el joven de mirada profunda , gravo en su mente aquella imagen de su amada , mientras que su corazón se sentía carcomido y sus parpados temblaban .Sin embargo a los pocos instantes de que Bankotsu de habia ido, kagome comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa o también ansiosa, provocando la atención de una de las meseras

-. Le pasa algo Madame -.

.Kagome: - No descuide-. (Pensamientos) Pero que será este mal presentimiento que tengo, demonios esto no me deja en paz -.

Un leve escalofrió estremecía su cuerpo así que mejor decidió unirse con los invitados y entre las sillas desocupadas prefirió sentarse aun con ese escalofrió que no la dejaba de atormentar, en eso mientras ponía su mano en la frente ...

.- AHHH UNOS DEMONIOS-.

.- CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS -.

.-SOCORRO!-.

Toda la muchedumbre se había alborotado , pues unas aves de rapiña enorme y negras había surcado el cielo atacando y destazando a toda la gente , de inmediato kagome se puso de pie pero...

"_**I wish for this night-time"**_

_Deseo que este tiempo en esta noche_

"_**to last for a lifetime"**_

_Dure como una vida_

"_**The darkness around me"**_

_La oscuridad me rodea_

"_**Shores of a solar sea"**_

_A Las orillas de un mar solar_

Kagome- MALDICION no tengo mis armas aquí conmigo-. Aun así kagome corrió directamente hacia la casa para abrir las puertas y así guiar a la gran mayoría de invitados, cuando...

Mioga: Señorita Kagome-.

El joven empleado de ella habia salido sorpresivamente de la casa...

Kagome: Mioga estas aquí -.

Mioga: Tome esto de inmediato fui a la residencia para dárselo -.

Kagome: Gracias Mioga-.

El joven le había entregado una ballesta parecido al arco pero más rápida , entonces kagome apunto a varias aves que se unían para destruir a toda la bola de gente que se había acumulado , y así tirando del gatillo una flecha resplandeciente salio y destruyo a todas las aves como una buen exorcista que era, mientras que el joven sirviente de kagome , mioga le pasaba las flechas mientras esta lo cuestionaba

Kagome: Inutaisho esta aquí?

Mioga: No mi Ama , el Lamentablemente se fue a su casa antes de esto

Al escuchar esto , Kagome deseaba que inutaisho estuviera a su lado ya que ambos hacían una excelente mancuerna y el siempre a pesar de todo estaba a su lado pero esta vez no, aun así se animo a formular otra pregunta

Kagome Mioga, Donde esta Bankotsu?-.

Mioga: No lo sé, seguramente ha de estar combatiendo igual que usted-.

Kagome aun no comprendía por que era este ataque hacia ellos nada más y no a los otros poblados que estaban ahí cerca , pero también por que no pudo percibir ninguna energía maligna, sin embargo la joven comenzó a darse cuenta que la flechas se le estaban acabando y esas Aves de rapiña crecían más en número, aunque mioga y kagome estuvieran escondidos en una de las mesas

Kagome: .-Mioga!-.

Mioga: .-Si dígame señorita kagome-.

Kagome:- Desaloja a los sobrevivientes de aquí, llévalos al sótano y No Salgan-.

Mioga: Pero usted-.

"_**Oh how I wish to go down with the sun"**_

_Oh como deseo bajar con el sol_

"_**Sleeping"**_

_Durmiendo_

"_**Weeping"**_

_Llorando_

"_**With you"**_

_Contigo_

Cuando pregunto esto el joven moreno y con singular bigote , kagome ya se habia dado cuenta de algo y que lamentablemente era la única forma de salvar a aquellos inocentes por lo que agacho su mirada y dejo salir un suspiro muy ahogado para después levantar la cabeza en forma muy orgullosa

Kagome: No te preocupes, es obvio que estos seres vienen por mí -.

Mioga: Pero...-.

Kagome: HAZLO ES UNA ORDEN-.

Mioga: Esta bien señorita, pero Cuídese mucho-.

Sin embargo el joven sirviente que era más que eso para kagome, quien siempre la apoyo en todo era uno de sus mejores amigos, no se imaginaba que esa iba ser la ultima vez que viera a su Ama y amiga

Kagome: .- Anda Vete Ya, mientras yo los distraigo-.

Y así la joven se levanto y salio al ataque con las pocas flechas que le quedaban y su ballesta pero a pesar de ser una simplemente humana poseía una gran habilidad de ser ágil y rápida por lo que aquellas aves les costaría algo de trabajo , pero lamentablemente ya pisando la arena este tipo de suelo entorpecían sus pasos

Kagome: Ahhh!-. Lamentablemente kagome había caído al suelo y ya estaba muy agotada para seguir corriendo y también de disparar más flechas con su energía espiritual , por que eso era la naturaleza del humano y se había desgatado mucho así que cerro sus ojos para esperar la muerte

Bankotsu: - MALDITOS SERES!-.

Kagome levanto la cabeza y mas por que su salvador ahí estaba, Bankotsu había agitado aquella espada de un sable con tamaño colosal contra aquellas aves

Bankotsu:-Anda Kagome vamonos-.Ofreciéndole la mano para que ella se levantara

Kagome: .- Si-.

Ella se sentía muy feliz por que había logrado ver a su amado otra vez entonces bankotsu corrió junto con la chica , fueron varios metros tomados de la mano para escabullirse por un bosque muy cercano , pero las aves chillaron entre ellas para reunirse todas y alcanzar juntas a aquella pareja,

Pero También el cielo se puso de acuerdo , ya que se oscureció y comenzó a llover , pero ahora una sorpresa no se esperaría kagome

Kagome: -Bankotsu que pasa?-. el joven había parado de correr de momento , el muchacho de cabello trenzado agacho la cabeza Al mismo tiempo que clavaba su espada entre la tierra y se volteo precipitadamente hacia kagome y la abrazo tan fuerte mientras que la lluvia los mojaba , aun así kagome no comprendía la actitud de Bankotsu

Bankotsu:-Te amo nunca lo olvides-.

"_**Sorrow has a human heart"**_

_La pena que tuvo un corazón humano_

"_**From my god it will depart"**_

_De mi Dios se marchará_

Kagome: .-Bankotsu, no es momento de decir estas cosas ya que las aves se acercan puedo sentirlas-.

La joven estaba fuera de si pues no entendía nada estaba confundida , Bankotsu no era así con ella , entonces hizo intentos fallidos de rehusarse a aquel abrazo tan protector y aferrado hacia ella

Bankotsu:.-Perdóname-

Kagome.-Que?-. los ojos de aquella muchacha se abrieron de forma brutal y entre abrió la boca un poco luego para dejar de abrazarlo y mirar a los ojos al chico, aun así temerosa a lo que su prometido pudiera decirle ,apretó muy fuertemente sus puños y lo miro de frente a pesar de que la lluvia siguiera cayendo

Kagome:-Que... Quieres decir con eso eh?-.

.Bankotsu:-Yo...- El simplemente no tenia valor de hablar pues habia deshonrado su corazón , infame a sus ideales , traicionandose así mismo

Hakudoushi: .-Anda no te muestres titubeante Bankotsu y dile la verdad -. En ese momento apareció un niño albino con cabello casi blanco y con ojos color Lavanda acompañado por la misma niña vestida toda de blanca

.Kagome:-Y quienes son Ustedes dos -.

Hakudoushi: .-Tranquilízate no te haremos daño por ahora-. El pequeño niño albino sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras que la otra niña capturo el reflejo de kagome con su espejo que era mágico

"_**I'd sail before a thousand moons"**_

_He navegado ante mil lunas_

"_**Never finding where to go"**_

_No encontrando a donde ir_

Kagome.-Que pasa -.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a estremecerse y unas ramas brotaron de ella rápidamente para sujetar a kagome de pies y manos dejando caer su única arma que era la ballesta mientras que bankotsu tenia la cabeza baja pues no prefirió ver como a su prometida la capturaban

Kagome: .-SUELTEMENME!-.

Con ese grito , la garganta de kagome se desgarro no comprendía nada , ni la traición de bankotsu y para que esos dos niños extraños la querían , su mente ahora estaba completamente en blanco, no podía pensar metódicamente como solía hacerlo

Kagome: .- POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO BANKOTSU, CREI EN TI!...-.

De pronto unas amargas lagrimas de la joven brotaron sobre los ojos color avellana , su garganta todavía tenia capacidad para gritar más , su corazón estaba totalmente herido , no podía creerlo y bankotsu no tenia ni la más mínima idea de como su todavía prometida rogaba mas bien suplicaba a dios por que esto fuera un sueño

Kagome: AHH!-. Otro grito más desgarrador aun habia salido de sus entrañas , ya que habían brotado unas misteriosas ramas que en cada una de ellas tenían delicadas pero rígidas espinas , todo su vestido blanco fue tomando un color carmesí poco a poco fue perdiendo conocimiento de si misma, así como el dolor ya no era tan solo eso si no que su cuerpo simplemente se sentía caliente aprisionado en aquella jaula

"_**Two hundred twenty-two days of light"**_

_Doscientos veintidós días de luz_

"_**Will be desired by a night"**_

_Se deseará por una noche_

Sus ropas fueron deshaciéndose poco a poco, al unto extremo de quedar semidesnuda, pues entre aquella ramas sus espinas brotaban un misterioso liquido que carcomía toda la tela , pero a pesar de todo ello kagome todavía tenia fuerzas para intentar safarse de aquellas ramas , sin embargo poco a poco comenzaba a tener dificultades al respirar

SUELTENLA!-.

De pronto en medio de toda aquella agonía que surgía de la joven , Voz Varonil fue acompañada por Una increíble ráfaga de energía espiritual habia aniquilado a todas las aves de rapiña sin provocar algún rasguño a ambos niños

Vaya con que tenemos aquí al ángel caído -. Volteo Hakudoushi con un leve asombro y tomando aun más con fuerza su alabarda

Sus sucios planes no salio como les esperaba-.

.- Es Gracioso InuTaisho que estés aquí tu solo, o haber por que no tu dios baja y nos destruye- exclamo en tono burlesco mientras que su compañera kanna no tenia expresión alguna

.-Maldito Simplemente no tengo por que dar explicaciones-. Aquella luz destellante descendió hacia al suelo y fue tomando forma de un hombre, era el, InuTaisho el que siempre protegía a Kagome , pero esta vez sus Facciones Eran diferentes , su rostro tenia marcas tono violeta en las mejillas y tenían forma de rayos , sus orejas eran puntiagudas y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ropas extravagantes con una armadura que protegía celosamente todo su cuerpo , aun así se puso en guardia preparando su espada que tenia un fino sable y un pequeño zafiro que adornaba el mango de la espada

Ya es demasiado tarde para que salves a la estigmatizada -.

Hablo con mucha tranquilidad la niña albina, Mientras que en ambas muñecas de la joven comenzaban a sangrar, mientras que una luz resplandeciente y rozada comenzaba a brotar de su ser , y ya con muchas dificultades al ver como su protector luchaba contra aquel niño albino , pudo dejar Salir un pequeño susurro muy apagado

Kagome: Inu...Taisho...

"_**A moment for the poet's play"**_

_Un momento para el canto del poeta_

"_**Until there's nothing left to say"**_

_Hasta que no haya nada más que decir_

Kanna: Esta mujer todavía no pierde conocimiento de si misma

Inutaisho no espero ni un segundo más y corrió para dirigirse rápidamente hacia Hakudoushi mientras que el chiquillo preparo su alabarda y combatió contra el , sin embargo InuTaisho era muy hábil así que corto en dos a Hakudoushi y así dirigirse con Kagome para tratar de salvarla sin embargo esto se lo impido al instante Bankotsu

InuTaisho: HAZTE A UN LADO IMBESIL

Bankotsu: No Puedo, Tengo que también Destruirte a ti -. Así que en ese momento bankotsu agito su gran espada contra el fino sable de la espada de InuTaisho

InuTaisho: COLMILLO SAGRADO!

En ese instante una luz cegadora salio de la espada, cuando otro grito se escucho.- MEIDOU SANGETZU HA!-. por lo que , el arma de InuTaisho comenzó a palpitar para luego una media luna negra apareciera absorbiendo todo a su paso

Kagome: Por...pie...dad deten...ganse -. Mas gotas saladas salían de los ojos cafés claros de la joven , su voz era entre cortada por lo que ninguno de los dos escucho nada

Y antes de que los tres fueran absorbidos por el poder de InuTaisho, kanna actuó primero para absorber aquella luna negra con su mágico espejo

Kanna: Ya Falta poco -.

InuTaisho: DIGANME POR QUE CARAJOS LA QUIEREN

Bankotsu: No Es Necesaria

"_**I wish for this night-time"**_

_Deseo que este tiempo en esta noche_

"_**to last for a lifetime"**_

_Dure como una vida_

"_**The darkness around me"**_

_La oscuridad me rodea_

"_**Shores of a solar sea"**_

_A Las orillas de un mar solar_

InuTaisho a pesar de que también tenia una espectacular energía sobrenatural no comprendía las razones de las cuales causaban sufrimiento agonía a la joven exorcista , sin embargo Hakushoushi se volvía reformar todo , cada pedazo de su ser se acomplejaba ...

Hakushoushi: La queremos por que en su interior contiene la Gran perla de Shikon que es necesaria para mi amo y Señor Naraku-.

Al terminar de hablar hizo una señal corporal para que Bankotsu dejara de pelear contra InuTaisho , alo que el joven sin reproche alguno dio un gran salto para alejarse de aquel ser que también era Celestial. Aun así cansado mantuvo su postura y sus estribos no se perdieron completamente al escuchar el Nombre de Aquel Ser que le Habia Robado a su Amada Midoriko

InuTaisho: Pero si... Midoriko lo destruyo hace años

Hakudoushi al escuchar esto se mofo un poco , dejando Salir su sonrisa de ironía , más bien de burla ...

Hakudoushi: Ingenuo

Kanna: Ya Es Hora

InuTaisho: Que!

Por fin habia sucedido lo Inevitable ,pues kagome ya no tenia razón de si misma , sus ojos carecían desmesuradamente de brillo, su sangre habia regado bien en las ramas , su boca quedo entre abierta , entonces el espejo de kanna comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que ahora el ser completo de Rosseto Kagome Latía

InuTaisho: Se Percibe una Energía Maligna pero...

Inutaisho fijo bien su vista y noto que todo ello ocurría gracias a aquel dije de Corazón que Bankotsu le habia regalado , Si todo esto habia sido una trampa para que ella no pudiera percibir la gran energía maligna que emanaba Kanna y Hakudoushi , Ya para entonces las ramas no soportaron más y se abrieron mientras que un campo de energía aparecía al exterior, mientras que varias almas salían aturdidas del cuerpo desnudo de Kagome , en eso una pequeña esfera salía del pecho de la joven sin embargo con las energías malignas que habia dejado salir kanna aquella esfera se oscureciendo más y más ...

InuTaisho: .- No eso lo permitiré -. (Pensamientos) Por Favor Colmillo Sagrado Ayúdame!

Hakushoushi: JAJAJAJAJA ASI ASI... QUE YA SALGA AQUELLA PERLA Y MI SEÑOR APAREZCA!

No Espero ningún instante para que ocurriese algo más desastroso , por lo que descargo su furia a la hora de alzar su espada y abalanzarla contra Hakudoushi, Kanna y Bankotsu , pues un grito poderoso dejo salir de su ser , era otra vez ese poder

InuTaisho: .-MEIDOU ZANGETSU HA!-.

Y en ese momento la luna no apareció lentamente , si no que ahora era un poderoso agujero negro que Varsovia todo a su paso árboles ,piedras ,Kanna intento absorber aquel poderoso poder sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde por lo que su querido espejo mágico se hizo trizas

Bankotsu: Que Haremos?- Preguntándole todo nervioso y desesperado a Hakudoushi

Hakudoushi: No , Que HARAS TU

Bankotsu: QUE!

Entonces alrededor de Hakushoushi y _K_anna Apareció un circulo de Fuego , y sin que InuTaisho Pudiera Hacer algo más Ambos niños Haba desaparecido en aquella Gran llamarada , aquel agujero negro no tuvo piedad alguna de Bankotsu ya que toda aquella Gran Ventisca que era provocada por el Imsa poder era inducido por los sentimientos de odio , furia de Langley InuTaisho , Pero Todo no habia terminado entre aquellos gritos desesperados y talvez de locura de Bankotsu quedaba algo pendiente ...Kagome

Así que InuTaisho Intento Varias veces Romper Aquella Barrera pero no resulto Nada y antes de que aquel Gran poder Secreto de Kagome Surgiera y causara Pesares , Inutaisho Solo tenia Una Opción que le Resultaba Cruel, Despiadada y algo egoísta

InuTaisho: Lo Siento... en Verdad lo Siento

Volvió a tomar con seguridad a su espada miro aquella burbuja , y sin ninguna vacilación , cerro sus ojos dorados lentamente nuestras que respiraba callada y profundamente pues necesitaba recuperar un poco más de energía para hacer aquello a lo que el indudablemente se negaba

InuTaisho: Te Prometo que Haré Todo lo Posible para que salgas de Ahí

Rápidamente abalanzo su espada y al instante varias energías malignas habia salido del cuerpo de la joven desapareciendo en el manto estelar de aquel trágico Atardecer , los gritos de kagome fueron fuertes pues habia acumulado demasiado en su ser , así que quedo acurrucada en si misma juntando ambas pierdas con su pecho , pues InuTaisho la Habia Condenado a un Largo Sueño , en eso escucho algunos crujidos de ramas que se acercaban , InuTaisho volteo y se puso a la defensiva para ver quien era

Toutousai: Tranquilo Tranquilo, Soy Yo

InuTaisho: No Pude Hacer Nada

Toutousai: No Era Tu Misión, y Eso Bien lo sabes

InuTaisho: Pero Ella no tenia que pagar por esto

En Ese instante a Langley volvió a su forma normal , desapareciendo por completo aquellas curiosas facciones que tenia , mientras que Toutousai miraba fijamente aquella burbuja donde kagome dormía placidamente , como si un hubiera sucedido nada , como si ella hubiera continuado su vida normal , sin parar su propia línea de tiempo

Toutousai: Y ahora Que Seguirá Amo InuTaisho

InuTaisho: Por ahora hemos Arruinado los sucios planes de esos demonio y...

Toutosai: No me Refiero a eso si no a la Señorita Kagome y el gran letargo por el que pasará

InuTaisho: No lo sé , tengo que esperar cual es la nueva encomienda que ese ser me mande ya que el mismo fue quien me dio esta espada que es capaz de revivir a los muertos y matar a los vivos

Toutousai: Es un Arma bastante Curiosa

Inutaisho ignoro lo ultimo que habia dicho su sirviente para acercar así a aquella burbuja , su poder no habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte para romperla y salvar a su protegida , y así puso su mano en aquel manto que rodaba aquel cuerpo dormido ...

"_**Oh how I wish to go down with the sun"**_

_Oh como deseo bajar con el sol_

"**_Sleeping"_**

_Durmiendo_

"_**Weeping"**_

_Llorando_

"_**With you"**_

_**Contigo**_

**Este Fic Continuara...**

**Los Años Han pasado InuTaisho todavía no Termina su misión , deberá encontrar a esa persona quien se encargue de despertar a Kagome , sin embargo el nunca se imaginara que ese ser este más cerca de lo que piensa...**

**Que Tal, Les gusto ¿, pues Háganmelo Saber con sus Reviews sean buenos o malos, como siempre Yo acepto de todo , y De Antemano agradezco a Quienes se tomen la Molestia de leer mis desvaríos, si por ahí algo no suena lógico es que ya era madrugada por lo que se me fueron las cabras jejeje, ya saben como son mis arrebatos**

**Nos Vemos Pronto!**


	2. La Promesa

**_Creo que Antes que Nada Debo aclarar algunas cosas para el Desarrollo de este Fic por que creo que confundí a varios lectores con esta manera diferente de escribir nnU!_**

_**.-blablabla-. - **Estos signos es cuando vaya los argumentos de cada personaje, es que a veces los pongo cuando es un personaje sorpresa_

_**Otro Punto Este Fic Esta Inspirado en el Anime Chrono Crusade ,Solo Los Elementos , más que nada por lo místico que es , Sin embargo la Relación entre los personajes  NADA tienen en Común Con El Fic que lo demás que Salga Ya es Invención Mía **(Toda Fumada que Aceves me sale jejejeje)** , Ya más adelante Verán Por que**_

**_Por ultimo La Mayoría de los capis tendrán Algún Verso o También Sonfics obviamente tratándose de la Situación del mismo_**

**Así que Comencemos **

_**No sé si habrá quien me aguarde **_

_**De mi noble Ausencia larga.**_

_**O quien Bese Mi Recuerdo**_

_**Entre Caricias y Lágrimas**_

_**Pero Habrá estrellas y Flores**_

_**Suspiros y Esperanzas ,**_

_**Pero sobre todo un amor que me Guarde **_

_**En Aquella luna Callada...**_

**La Promesa**

_Capitulo 2_

_**54** _**años Después...**

**1906**

En la terraza de una mansión la luz del sol alumbraba , mientras que la primavera se hacia presente , un Anciano se encontraba Sentado , como siempre leyendo un buen libro a pesar de la vista cansada que tenia , el viento soplaba con la mayor tranquilidad posible , así refrescaría más las facciones arrugada por el paso del tiempo. Mientras el Anciano seguía metido en su lectura sintió la precensia de alguien que se encontraba detrás

InuTaisho: Vaya Pensé que jamás te aparecerías... Lestat

Lestat: .- Eso Creíste, pero es que no era tiempo, y ahora si

InuTaisho : no tienes idea de como me he sentido , al condenar a una inocente

De pronto InuTaisho Cerro de bruscamente el libro , pues siempre tenia en la cabeza de haber cometido una injusticias sobre la condenada a un largo Sueño Kagome...

Lestat: .-Esa era tu misión-.

InuTaisho: Que a veces Maldigo

Lestat: Y a pesar de que deseaste ser un humano, tus poderes ocultos nunca cambiaron, por eso...

InuTaisho : Dilo ya , créeme anhele tu regreso , hice lo que me pediste en ese momento

Los recuerdos del anciano se apoderaron de el , pues veía claramente , todo lo que Lestat le habia ordenado , ya que cuando Kagome Estaba en plena fase de Expulsar la Perla De Shikon, InuTaisho como único remedio de que ella no fuera afectada por el paso del tiempo arrojo una cadena con el dije de luna , que apareció rápidamente en su cuello.

Cuando eso Recuerdo desaparecieron InuTaisho se puso de pie con la ayuda de su bastón miro hacia la nada, ya que el como ahora un Semi humano o ángel Caído ,solo podía Sentir y escuchar a los Ángeles , sin embargo Lestat por Decisión suya dejo hacerse notar ante los ojos fijos y penetrantes de InuTaisho

InuTaisho: A pesar de que nunca te dignaste a aparecer , Yo continué Buscando a aquella persona Tan poderosa capaz de vencer aquella barrera , sin embargo nunca la encontré

Lestat: si, lo sé, por ello vengo a decirte Quien es, esa persona Desde que nació siempre Estuvo cerca de ti

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron notablemente ,mientras que el ángel de cabello casi rubio con ojos de tonalidad violeta le sonreía amablemente

InuTaisho: Entonces que Esperas Dilo ya

Lestat : Es aquel joven , callado y que se parece mucho a ti , Tu nieto Sesshoumaru

InuTaisho: Que,Acaso me estas jugando una broma , El!

Lestat: Por que habría de mentirte

Inutaisho sabia muy bien que nieto no gozaba de un alma buena y caritativa , como el podría salvar a aquella joven dormida , así que con tal sorpresa que habia recibido decidio sentarse de nuevo en su mecedora

InuTaisho: Pero Es muy joven , No sabes cuantos Dolores de Cabeza me ha provocado desde que el y su pequeña hermana se quedaron en mi custodia

Lestat: El Es el único que tiene la capacidad puede de protegerla, además Yo no dije que ahora

InuTaisho: y tienes idea de como voy a convencerlo que proteja a una desconocida , si apenas puede preocuparse por su pequeña hermana

Lestat: Eso dependerá de ti

Inutaisho: Pero Cuando Tendré que hacerlo

Lestat: tu mismo te darás cuenta cuando la insignia de la luna que protege a tu nieto aparezca

En ese preciso momento lestat desapareció desprendiendo sus alas de ángel , InuTaisho por la avanzada edad se sentía ahora si abatido , Su Nieto , como el podría ser capaz de tener aquellos poderes, si jamás Sesshoumaru creyó en lo sobrenatural , y carecía de sentimiento, además que su joven edad era un galante con todas las jovencitas .

Así que InuTaisho se quedo mirando el horizonte pensando en como le haría para convérselo y solo en unos años el tendría la respuesta...

InuTaisho: Por que el , dios por que -. Dejando salir un largo y prolongado suspiro

**6 años más tarde...**

**1912, Brooklyn New York**

"**El Joven Casanova"**

En uno de los hoteles más lujosos , en la suite 9 se encontraba en ultimo de los Varones de la prominente Familia Langley, era siempre conocido como uno de los más mujeriegos en la alta sociedad, ninguna dama de familia "Buena" podría resistirse a los encantos de este Casanova , por la gran afluencia de extranjeros para Sesshoumaru Langley le era un gracia estar con cualquier mujer para sus gustos tenia que ser fina y elegante , en todo eso era muy selectivo simplemente todo lo que quería el a acomoder lugar lo obtenía

**.-** Espero que se vuelva a repetir**.- **Acomodando un poco su cabello café aquella mujer mientras con la otra mano tomaba las sabanas blancas y de seda , para tratar de cubrir las huellas de besos fugaces en su pecho

**.-** Puede ser **-.** Sin ningún impedimento toma el cuello de la chica con algo de brusquedad para besar los labios que eran tersos y delicados , aun así el joven con ojos exóticos muerde desesperadamente a aquella extranjera que habia llegado de Inglaterra para luego separarse de repente de ella

.-Y Dime Cuando nos veremos-.

Si ,aun aquella mujer vigorosa , se mantenía esperanzada por la respuesta que podría ser alentadora para su cuerpo que se habia vuelto adicto en una sola noche al Calor de Langley

.- Ya enserio Crees eso-. Voltea a ver a la chica con esa mirada de egocentrismo Dejando salir una mueca de burla , con su acostumbrada sonrisa disimulada y aquella voz tan fascinante que simplemente bastaba con un susurro de su varonil voz para desatar los instintos salvajes de cualquier mujer

.- pero pensé...-.

.- Mira Sara ese Fue tu error pensar -.

Si , no tenia piedad por deshacer cualquier corazón , romperlo en pedazos , humillarlo , para Sesshoumaru eso eran nada más que puras estupideces , aun así dejando en shock a la pobre mujer , el tomo sus ropas , terminado de vestirse fue al tocador donde cepillo varias veces su hermoso y Largo Cabello Celeste .Y para terminar e arreglarse su corbata

Sesshoumaru: .- Gracias por la Noche -.

Se volvió a subir en la cama donde la mujer se encontraba ahí quieta sin ninguna replica mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, aun así Sesshoumaru tuvo la osadía de besar la mejilla y tomar su abrigo para salir del cuarto sin ningún pesar en su alma

Así que camino Todo el pasillo del hotel, sus pasos eran lentos ,mientras que arreglaba bien su saco y acomodando bien el pañuelo , ya todos los trabajadores, mucamas en general lo conocían , el siempre mantenía su mirada indescifrable para todos , era frió , simplemente ninguna chica podría durar más de una semana para el , pero a pesar de todo su gran repertorio de calamidades , el Joven de 24 años siempre separaba los negocios con las relaciones amorosas , además que ya se sabia muy bien los "Cuentos" de Mujeres así como ella , que siempre intentaban manipularlo por el simple hecho de una noche de pasión

Sesshoumaru: .- Vaya Mira la hora que es -. Sacando su reloj de plata con las letras grabadas de su bien conocido apellido de la pequeña bolsita de su saco negro

.- Buenos Días Señor-.

Sesshoumaru: -Hmp...Buenos días, planta baja Por favor -.

.- A la orden mi señor-.

Ya hasta el botones le conocía bien , pero nadie nadie le recriminaba algo por que sabían muy bien que el era peor que su padre ya fallecido Shukumaru Langley , Sesshoumaru no tenia Benevolencia por nadie excepto solo por su pequeña hermana de escasos 12 años , llamada Rin Langley ,ella a diferencia de su hermano su aspecto físico hacia honores a su madre también fallecida , sus ojos eran cafés , su cabello era un poco castaño y siempre era sostenido por un pequeño y modesto moño que sujetaba fielmente a sus cerdas sedosas . Ya Estando en la planta baja, Sesshoumaru caminaba como si nada y pareciera que siempre estuviera distraído pero para nada que ver , ya que si se encontraba con cada sujeto de la alta sociedad , en especial los señores que a pesar de su añejada saliva y con mujeres mucho más jóvenes que ellos mismos ,los saludaba caballerosamente

.- Buenos Días Lord Langley-.

Sesshoumaru: - Buenos días -.

A pesar de Ser Tan Joven los Señores y Ancianos Más Famosos e Integrantes del Gobierno le mantenían un respeto imperioso que este se lo habia sabido bien ganar, sin la necesidad de recurrir al Apellido Langley

Ya al salir del hotel , como siempre su chofer , confidente y también espía lo esperaba devotamente , a pesar de ser bajo de estatura y de no gozar de una belleza absoluta , era el único que mas o menos se habia podido ganar la confianza de su Amo

.- Amo Sesshoumaru -. Haciéndole una reverencia agachando la cabeza para después abrir la puerta de los primeros automóviles de la época , y que obviamente era uno de los más novedosos que podían ver en la ciudad , virtudes de un Heredero Rico

Sesshoumaru: .-Jaken Directo a la casa -.

Jaken: - A la Orden mi Lord -.

Mientras Sesshoumaru subía al carro y su chofer jaken se daba la vuelta para ir en la parte del conductor una figura femenina los espiaba detrás de uno de los postes cerca , traía una gabardina algo abrigadora ya que era pleno otoño y las fiestas de sembrina ya se acercaban , aun así su rostro estaba todo descubierto con un modesto maquillaje plasmado en su piel blanca, y unas sombras rosas hacían resaltar su bello rostro . Mientras que sacaba una foto para reconocer al joven

¿?- Valla con que ese es Sesshoumaru Langley, Nada que ver con su Afamado Abuelo Inutaisho-.

Por unos momentos más La Joven se le quedo mirando sin que ninguno de los dos lo percibiera

¿:- Tiene cara de Maldito como todos los ricos Claro -.

Cuando Sesshoumaru y Jaken Partieron , la mujer decidió Ya no seguirlos más y darse la media vuelta para regresar al hotel donde El Joven Langley Recurría muy seguido , así que cuando cruzo la calle para entrar , un mujer muy enfurecida salio de repente empujándola sin que se diese cuenta , mientras que gruñía entre dientes

Sara:- Maldito Sesshoumaru COMO NO SE MUEEREEE!-.

¿:.- Vaya se la Tienen Bien Sentenciada a ese Tal Sesshoumaru-. Después de decir esto la joven de cabello café entro sin ningún apuro por ahora habia terminado su trabajo

A pesar de que Sesshoumaru lo tuviera todo siempre se sentía vació , siempre distante de los demás que simplemente para el , la gran mayoría de personas le que rodeaba los utilizaba siempre a su conveniencia para después desecharlos como basura , y si no fuera por su hermana menor Que en momentos malos o buenos siempre se encontraba a su lado y quizás por su fiel sirviente que le aguantaba el genio tan agriado que tenia , Sesshoumaru definitivamente no se sentiría Vivo , Si en algún lugar recóndito de su ser, habitaba su corazón , varias veces desde los 17 años era comprometido con varias jovencitas ricas que primero se divertía un buen rato con ellas para tener el mismo fin que el de Sara , Todas , Todas le aburrían , Finas por fuera y huecas por dentro , y eso para el no le tenia ni la más mínima importancia .

Sin embargo solo una habia sido capaz de conquistar su corazón de plata , pero lamentablemente aquella mujer tenia ideas muy liberales y adoraba la soledad , sus grandes aspiraciones de Ser Libre como el viento causo para el Joven Sesshoumaru un arma de doble filo , ya que por ese motivo hizo que la amara pero a la vez que la odiara ya que de repente esta habia huido para alcanzar sus ideales , la liberación de la Mujer , desde ahí Langley Jamás volvió a creer en el amor al enterarse que en realidad se habia escapado con unos de sus socios

Mientras Jaken observo por el retrovisor el acostumbrado silencio ensordecedor que Sesshoumaru disipaba , se animo como siempre hacer sus comentarios quejumbrosos fuera de lugar al menos para sacarlo de sus ideas que cada día irían carcomiendo su corazón

Jaken: .- Ahh... Amo, La Señorita Rin le Espera para Almorzar

Sesshoumaru:- Eh?... así De nuevo con sus intentos Fallidos de Cocina?

Jaken:- La Señorita Lo Hace solo para complacerlo a Usted

Sesshoumaru: - Si sigue así Algún será Capaz de Envenenarme esa mocosa

Algunas risas salieron de ambos jóvenes , al menos por esos ratos Sesshoumaru era capaz de sonreír sinceramente y para Jaken le era un honor que su Amo pudiera soltar algunas carcajadas espontáneamente frente a el

Jaken:- Bueno ya casi Llegamos-.

El joven Sesshoumaru era un amante de los juegos de billar , el pokar su mayor deleite , los vinos exquisitos , güisqui, coñac , de la cosecha más antigua que era importada de Europa para ponerla bajo sus pies , para un caballero de exuberantes ojos, mirada penetrante , que escondían la gran rabia que podría desechar en cualquier momento

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su residencia, una lujosa casa , hecha de mármol , demasiado grande para que solo dos personas la habitaran , a Sesshoumaru le desagradaba bastante el campo donde la suciedad siempre estaba presente y el como hombre pulcro que era , no podía soportar semejante calamidad , cuando por fin el auto se paro en la estrada de la casa varios sirvientes fueron a recibirlo pero aun así Sesshoumaru paso de largo con la gran personalidad individualista que tenia , siendo seguido como siempre de Jaken , ya estando dentro se extraño mucho que no saliera su gritona y siempre optimista hermana para recibirlo con un sutil beso en la mejilla , a si que pensó que seguramente estaría interactuando con los sirvientes para hacer una suculento almuerzo para el refinado paladar de el Heredero Langley.

Jaken: Es extraño que la Pequeña Dama no Venga inmediatamente a recibirlo -.

Mientras que su sirviente le buscaba con la mirada a la chiquilla , Sesshoumaru se dirigió al recibidor donde fue interceptado por otros de sus sirvientes que era el amo de llaves

.- Mi lord, el Señor Miroku Howitzer le espera en la sala -. Entregándole también el periódico del día

Sesshoumaru.- Gracias ya puedes Retirarte -.

Así que Sesshoumaru Abrió las puertas del Recibidor para pasar y ahora si entrando apenas a la sala , El Joven Miroku Howitzer Aprendiz aun de la Academia de Medicina, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones al ver la imponente presencia del joven Langley, se puso de pie al instante para saludarle cortésmente

Sesshoumaru:- No Hace falta Tome Asiento por favor -.

Miroku:- Muchas Gracias-.

Mientras Sesshoumaru también se sentó tranquilamente en otro le los sillones , Miroku Howitzer se le quedaba viendo , estaba muy nervioso y preocupado ya que su visita no era de negocios o de libertinaje , si no algo mucho mas serio , sin saber por donde comenzar por la nueva noticia de la que lamentablemente era portador ,Sesshoumaru Comenzó a hablar

Sesshoumaru:- Y Bien a que Haz Venido Miroku-.

Miroku: - Pues... Primero cuando llego debió preguntarse por que su hermana no le recibió , ¿No es Así?

Langley al escuchar esto indudablemente supuso que esto no era nada bueno por lo que se altero un poco y de repente se puso de pie bruscamente

Sesshoumaru:- Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE TIENE QUE VER!

Si , después de todo el tenia un corazón ya que solía ser muy sobre protector con su hermana y todo esto se dio por que varias veces habían intentando secuestrarla cuando Vivian en California , aunque mucho el rumor se corría que así como Sesshoumaru tenia fama de mujeriego en una de esas de sus noches de ronda , Rin Podría ser Su hija aunque claro esto era una rotunda mentira , ya que simplemente el joven de ojos dorados cumplía con su rol de de hermano al quedarse completamente con la custodia de la pequeña

Miroku: Tranquilízate Sesshoumaru no le ha pasado nada malo a la Señorita Rin , si no que ella no esta aquí y me mandaron a que Fuera por ti

Sesshoumaru: ¿Pero para Que, Habla Ya y déjate de rodeos

Sin lugar a dudas ya se estaba impacientando , pues miroku a cada ratito le evadía la mirada para el no le era nada fácil aquella noticia , por lo que de repente tomo un vaso con güisqui y lo bebió como si fuese agua a pesar de que desgarraba toda su garganta , simplemente estaba tomando valor pues tenia el comportamiento tan efusivo de su mejor amigo

Miroku: - Pues es por que Tu Abuelo InuTaisho ... Se esta muriendo y necesita verte , simplemente esta ahora esperando por ti

Al escuchar esto , Sesshoumaru sintió como un gran balde de agua fría le aventaban en el rostro , sin embargo su semblante en el no cambio , sus ojos así como su alma se mantuvieron firmes , se acomodo bien sus guantes blancos como la nieve y de nuevo tomo su chaqueta mientras que su mejor amigo simplemente lo miraba

Sesshoumaru:- Y quien lo esta atendiendo en estos momentos-.

Miroku:- Mi padre por supuesto-.

Sesshoumaru : Vamonos entonces-.

Miroku:- Si-.

Sin perder más el tiempo salieron de la casa rápidamente , obviamente como siempre Jaken salio corriendo para echar andar el carro para que ambos jóvenes se trasladaran hacia la Rustica casa de InuTaisho Langley .

Al llegar , Sesshoumaru noto que todos estaban quietos sobre todo que las dos únicas mucamas le esperaban quietas en las escaleras centrales , vestidas de negro como si ya supiesen lo que sucedería , obviamente Sesshoumaru se lo tomo muy mal aquel comportamiento sin embargo mantuvo en reserva sus comentarios a pesar que las miraba con desden como si fuesen una sucia y vulgar porquería

Rin: .- HERMANO!

Sin embargo Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos , la pequeña dama estaba destrozada y bajo corriendo de las escaleras para abalanzarse contra el y abrazarlo fuertemente . Pero Entre lagrimas y palabras ahogadas, Sesshoumaru se mantuvo al margen a pesar de que intento corresponderle el abrazo, pero sus pensamientos estaban completamente aturdidos y solo deseaba ver a su abuelo en la penumbra de su muerte.

Así que de una manera un poco brusca , Sesshoumaru pronuncio el nombre de su hermana en señal de esta lo soltara y el joven de cabellos celestes siguiera su camino hasta la recamara de InuTaisho Langley, sin que le dirigiera alguna palabra de aliento al ultimo miembro de esa Prominente familia

El Joven Howitzer observo como la Chiquilla miraba desconcertada a su hermano , aún la pequeña niña tenia los ojos enrojecidos por tercera vez estaba sufriendo la inevitable perdida de un ser querido a tan corta edad , demasiado para una jovencita de su Categoría, demasiada tristeza, agonía y soledad. Así que Miroku se le acerco a Rin y en señal de apoyo puso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña dama para darle esas necesarias y vitales palabras de aliento

Mirouku:- Tranquila, Debes de Comprenderlo, el no lo hizo para ofenderte

Rin:- Muchas Gracias Joven Miroku -. Secando aquellas lagrimas que brotaban sin cesar de aquellos ojos grandes y cafés claros que se resistían a perder aquel tenue brillo de esperanza

"**Promételo!"**

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru seguía con ese lento caminar se negaba inconcientemente a la idea de otra Perdida más de sus familiares, Cuando por fin llego al cuarto la puerta se mantenía cerrada y algunos pequeños susurros pequeños se escuchan , Entonces Sesshoumaru tomo aire, un largo suspiro salio de sus labios, miro el techo de la pared y sin vacilar abrió la puerta lentamente mientras que las dos únicas personas que le acompañaban a su abuelo le miraban fijamente

.- Son sus últimos Momentos Señor -.

El Padre del Miroku estaba derrotado pues uno de sus mejores amigos moría lentamente así que salio junto con Toutousai que a pesar de ser viejo todavía tenia las fuerzas para soportar aquella calamidad

InuTaisho:- Hijo...-.

Fue entonces cuando Sesshoumaru se le acerco a su abuelo quien este se encontraba recostado y sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza para mantener aquella ultima Conversación con su nieto , Mientras que Sesshoumaru no sabia que decir o que de Carajos Hablar así que tomo la mano de su abuelo y la agarro firmemente

Sesshoumaru: Abuelo Yo...

InuTaisho: No es necesario que hables, Sabes hay algo de lo que te quiero contar

En ese instante Cuando estaba apunto de Salir Toutousai de la recamara este se detuvo de momento, pues sabia muy bien la misión que le iba a encomendar a su nieto, por lo tanto sus pensamientos se hicieron presentes

Toutousai: (pensamientos).- Acaso le dejaras Aquella Labor con la que no pudiste hace 60 años... Lo Crees Realmente Preparado para Esto InuTaisho... ... ... Dejarle eso a Sesshoumaru

Aun así no decidió espiarlos y siguió en dirección hacia la puerta para salir de la recamara para por fin dejarlos completamente solos

InuTaisho: Me Alegro que hayas venido

Una pequeña sonrisa se figuro en el rostro marcado por la edad aun así seguía manteniendo aquel brillo de esos ojos pardos y la fortaleza que tenia , que sin lugar a dudas Sesshoumaru se Sentía orgulloso de heredar aquellas facciones y tal vez aptitudes que dormían dentro de su ser . Por unos momentos Más se quedaron viendo uno del otro hasta que Inutaisho miro la gran ventana y a pesar de que las hojas caían una entre otras por el otoño, y además tenia que apurarse pues ya no le quedaba viendo

InuTaisho: En Realidad es algo que nunca te habia platicado

A pesar que El pobre anciano seguía tosiendo , una fuerza sobrehumana que sentía con unos cuantos rayos de aquel sol vigoroso pues antes de que se fuera, no quería dejar nada pendiente

InuTaisho: Se trata de un Rancho que tengo en Carolina del Norte, Quiero que te vayas para allá junto con tu hermana Rin

Sesshoumaru: Pero... Para Que?

Sesshoumaru no entendía nada , como en momentos como estos se pondría a decir cosas que ni iban al caso después de todo a el no le gustaba la vida pueblerina , pero aun así siguió escuchando atentamente las palabras de su Honorable abuelo

InuTaisho: je... Pensé que pondrías esa cara pero como sea-.

Un largo suspiro dejo salir , su cuerpo sentía como poco a poco se iba durmiendo , el gran sueño eterno, mientras que posaba su mirada en los ojos de su nieto , sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos como si algunas lagrimas fugaces quisieran brotar y con aquel nudo en la garganta continuo hablando

InuTaisho: Pero También Hay algo que Quiero que me prometas

Sesshoumaru : Lo que Quieras -. (Sin Negarse en ningún solo instante )

InuTaisho: Quiero que Te Cases Con la Ultima Integrante de la Familia Rossetto

Sesshoumaru : Que!

InuTaisho: Por Favor...

Ahora si que estaba más que confundido si no que ahora desconcertado , sin embargo aquella compasión que sintió por su abuelo , fue más fuerte que su acostumbrado comportamiento de soberbia , pues al ver como su abuelo sufría por esa extraña enfermedad que lo habia acabado desmesuradamente , omitió cualquier pensamiento calculador y frió . Así que entrecerró sus ojos y como caballero que era le dio un beso en la frente de su Moribundo abuelo para después decir...

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien Se hará lo que tú digas

InuTaisho: Gracias ...Queri-do ... Hijo

En eso La puerta se abrio y era Rin , la Que estaba aun embargada por las lagrimas , por lo que entro corriendo para estar del mismo lado con su Hermano Sesshoumaru para acompañarle y despedirse también de su Querido Abuelo

Rin: Abuelito!

InuTaisho: Mi pequeña Dama, no te pongas así

Rin: Ya no quiero ver más a seres Queridos Morir... Ya no quiero estar más sola

InuTaisho: Nunca Estarás Sola, Tu madre, Tu padre y ahora Yo Cuidaremos de ti Mi ángel

Aun Rin seguía desprendiendo de su ser aquella lluvia de lagrimas , Sesshoumaru se estaba también sintiendo contagiado por aquella Sensación de También llorar , pues sus ojos temblaron un poco, Pero No , El no se permitiría Tal Cosa Los Hombres nunca Lloraban , a pesar de que el ser que ahora agonizaba por su cercana muerte , hubiera cuidado de el desde la cruel partida de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico

InuTaisho: Cuídense Uno al Otro, Quiero verlos así de Fuertes como Yo

Pero al decir esto algo Sorprendente Sucedió ante los ojos De InuTaisho, Ya que mientras terminaba de decir esas palabras , uno de los rayos del sol cruzo entre las ventanas para dejar ver así casi instantáneamente El estigma de la luna que se habia hecho presente en las frentes de cada uno de sus nietos , era más que obvio que ambos habían heredado los Magníficos poderes de su abuelo, Aún así Se preocupo pues su nieto Sesshoumaru ya que era el que emanaba más energía sobrenatural que el de su pequeña nieta Rin

InuTaisho: Los Quiero Hijos...-. (Pensamientos) Perdónenme Y también tu Kagome por condenarlos a esta misión

Sin embargo InuTaisho Comenzó a Sentir como ahora le pesaban los ojos , ya no sentía dolor y por ahora alguna preocupación , y su mano que se mantenía aferrada a la de Rin Se desplomo contra el colchón, después de eso todo fue silencio las aves a pesar del frió cantaban , las hojas de aquellos árboles dejaron de caer

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) Descuida Abuelo Sea como sea Cumpliré con la promesa

Rin : (Pensamientos) Diles a Papa y a Mama que los Quiero mucho

Cuando Sesshoumaru volteo para ver a su hermana, la pequeña tenia la mirada fija , ya no corría aquel rió de gotitas saladas de sus bellos ojos, solo unas cuantas que caían poco a poco lentamente , así que se puso de pie Sesshoumaru , tomo la sabana blanca y la deslizo para tapar el rostro tranquilo y sereno de su ahora ya fallecido abuelo

Sesshoumaru: RIN!

Rin: Dime Hermano

Sesshoumaru: Desde ahora ve preparando tus cosas, Que En Tres Semanas Nos Iremos

Al Escuchar esto Rin simplemente quedo anonada ,Como que Ir de viaje , Tan Rápido , pensó así momentáneamente , sin embargo ella siempre hacia caso a todo lo que le digiera su Querido Hermano por lo que sin ninguna replica y a pesar de que su corazón volviera a quebrarse simplemente se animo hacer una sencilla pregunta , con un tono de voz más tranquilo y claro

Rin: Pero A adonde ¿?

Sesshoumaru : a Carolina del Norte y he dicho

Rin: Como Tu digas Hermano

Si ,Sesshoumaru seguía que estar viéndose fuerte , de pie como un árbol para quien su hermana no se sintiera devastada por aquellos sentimientos que su mucho más Frágil Corazón y se sostuviera de la gran Fortaleza de su Hermano Mayor, eso pensaba el , pero en realidad le daba otra opinión a Rin

Sesshoumaru: Bueno Me Retiro

Rin: Pero...

La Jovencita no entendía , el comportamiento de su hermano, como podía dejar así el ahora cadáver de su abuelo , como podía ser tan frió , en ese momento el rostro de Rin Cambio dramáticamente , No Era Posible que Sesshoumaru se Pusiera en Plan de que no le importara nada , Como un Corazón Humano pudiera Aguantar tanto

En eso Cuando Sesshoumaru Salio , enseguida entro Toutousai , los ojos del anciano también se veían nublados pero sabia muy bien que a su patrón y amigo no le gustaba ese tipo de sentimentalismo y mucho menos de el ,por lo que simplemente se le acerco a Rin para posar su mano en el hombro de ella

Rin: Sabias que Nos iremos en Tres Semanas a Carolina del Norte

Toutousai: ¿Qué? (Pensamientos) me lo suponía Después de Todo InuTaisho si le encargo esa encomienda

Rin: Deseo quedarme Aquí un poco más

Touotusai: no Mi niña, eso ahora no es posible vaya mejor a descansar ya nada podemos hacer

Rin: Pero... Mi Abuelo era el único que me comprendía, quiero mucho a mi hermano pero

Toutousai: Sesshoumaru es una persona difícil pero le aseguro señorita que el no tiene malos sentimientos

Por esa única vez Toutousai se trago sus palabras , pues no era nada prudente decirle lo que en realidad pensaba del joven , por lo que opto simplemente a alegrar a la única mujer de la familia

Rin: Yo lo dudo, es como si el tuviera un corazón de plata

Toutosai: no es prudente hablar de eso vaya a descansar se lo pido por favor

Rin: Deacuerdo

Pasaron los días , en la Mansión de el Gran InuTaisho hubo un gran movimiento , tanto en el funeral como en el entierro , varias personalidades fueron , y obviamente les ofrecían sus condolencias a los dos últimos integrantes de esa venerable familia Langley . Como creían todos , ya que habia otro integrante más , que por cierto para nada le agradaba hablar de el a Sesshoumaru ,

Toutousai: Joven Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: Que Quieres

Toutousai: Desde que el Señor InuTaisho Murió, Le enviamos el Telegrama

Al escuchar eso Sesshoumaru sintió un mariposeo y no era por emoción si no por coraje que le tenia a el y no le gustaba para nada que la gente vacilara por lo que interrumpió las palabras de Touotusai

Sesshoumaru: pero...

Toutousai: no Cree que deberíamos enviarle otro

Sesshoumaru: Es Muy Decisión de ese imbecil venir o no al sepulcro de su abuelo

Toutousai: Como Usted diga joven

Así que Toutousai algo desconcertado se retiro del lugar , dejando solo a Sesshoumaru , en eso Rin al ver a Toutousai desocupado la jovencita decide cuestionarlo , pero sin antes se asegurarse de que nadie más la escuchara

Rin: Toutousai!

Toutousai: Dígame Señorita Que se le ofrece

Rin: Dime va a venir mi Primo InuYasha

Toutousai : Sinceramente no lo sé , pero su hermano ya mando a que se le avisara

Rin al escuchar esto se sorprendió un poco , ya que ella sabia muy bien que entre su hermano y su primo InuYasha habia una Rivalidad bastante peligrosa entre ellos dos, ya que constantemente ellos se amenazaban a muerte, a pesar de que sus propios padres se llevaran bien , sin embargo el distanciamiento de InuYasha se debía a que el también habia sufrido lo mismo que ellos , su familia habia sido asesinada , Por ello la mayoría de la Gente a todos esos desastres le llamaban la Maldición Langley

Toutousai: Va a necesitar otra Cosa

Rin: No Gracias, puede retirarse

Apenas forzó una pequeña sonrisa para su sirviente , ella era muy amable con la servidumbre nada que ver con Sesshoumaru o incluso Con InuYasha , Pareciera que Ella no fue de esa Familia , por lo que casi toda la servidumbre le tenia un cariño especial , ya casi nadie excepto Jaken le ocultaba algo , y obviamente siempre se enteraba de todo antes que su propio hermano, a pesar de ser simplemente una jovencita

"**Hasta que no lo cumplas"**

Esos días a Sesshoumaru se le noto más callado , simplemente su rostro no cambiaba de expresión y apenas pronunciaba alguna palabra , aun así su fiel sirviente jaken siempre se mantuvo a su lado ,Cuando faltaban solo tres días , Sesshoumaru de dirigió acompañado de su inseparable amigo Miroku al centro de la ciudad pues era citado por el notario para leer el testamento de su abuelo ,algo que para el no era necesario ,pues suponía que todo se lo quedaría el o si no su hermana , sin embargo no se esperaba la sorpresa

Ya Cuando llegaron , Ambos jóvenes salieron del carro , mientras que Jaken les esperaba, ya estando dentro del edificio , los dos por igual tomaron asiento en la sala de espera mientras el notario terminaba con algunos pendientes lo más rápido posible, para ahora si Darle Lectura al testamento

Miroku: Ojala nos reciba inmediatamente ese Notario

Sesshoumaru: Tiene que Hacerlo

Miroku: oye Dime, Siempre vino InuYasha

Sesshoumaru: Claro que no, a ese tipo no le interesa nada

Miroku: Pero Estas Deacuerdo que sea como sea InuYasha también Debía Estar presente Hoy, Después de Todo el También podría Ser uno de los herederos

Sesshoumaru: Sabes Mejor deja de Estar hablando De el

Miroku: Esta Bien

Miroku supo que habia metido la pata , al hablar de ese personaje , así que por unos minutos más guardaron silencio hasta que se abrió la puerta del despacho del notario , y cuando salieron las personas que se encontraban dentro . El notario inmediatamente los hizo pasar

Notario : Buenos días , Caballeros , están aquí todos los integrantes de la familia de Don InuTaisho

Sesshoumaru: Soy su nieto y el solo es un amigo de la familia

Al ver esto el notario, saco de su cajón algunos papales de seguramente el propio InuTaisho Habia Escrito , así que los acomodo bien y se puso sus peculiares ante ojos para dar lectura al testamento

Notario: Bueno Solo daré parte a la lectura donde habla de solo Usted señor ...

Sesshoumaru: Sesshoumaru Langley Blackwood

Notario: Bien Aquí dice que no debía estar presente La Infante Rin Langley Blackwood, y por lo que veo cumplió con eso ,bueno Empecemos

_Yo InuTaisho en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales , le cedo a mi nieto Mayor Sesshoumaru , el Rancho de Carolina del norte y todo lo que contenga , la mayoría de mis acciones en la bolsa de valores , hectáreas , las joyas de la familia pero ..._

Sesshoumaru al poner atención a todo eso , para nada le sorprendió de hecho ya se las sabia , quien mejor que el para heredar todo sin embargo cuando escucho la palabra "pero"

_Pero No antes de que el Cumpla con lo pactado , que Será primero Irse con su Hermana a Vivir a Carolina del norte ,y Casarse Con la más joven ( Según sea su conveniencia) de la Prestigiable Familia Rossetto , Mínimo Un año y Medio , Si no es Así de inmediato se les retirara las posesiones y pasara a Manos De InuYasha Langley Rice , por Ahora lo Único que recibirá en Estos momentos es una Reliquia de la familia , La Espada Colmillo Sagrado_

Todo quedo en silencio en el despacho , de inmediato el Notario se puso de pie para abrir su estante que estaba cerca de el pero sin antes sacar la llave y abrirlo par luego sacar la espada que estaba guardada , cuando se acerco a Sesshoumaru este de inmediato no se contuvo y exploto en presencia de Ambos Caballeros

Sessshoumaru : Pero Que DEMONIOS SE TRATA ESTO, COMO QUE NO RECIBIRE MI HERENCIA Y QUE PASARA CON MI HERMANA!

Notario: obviamente si no acata lo que ha proclamado su Abuelo , tampoco su Hermana tendrá Derecho a esta herencia ,pero por favor Tome la espada

Sesshoumaru : Esas SON CHINGADERAS !

Miroku simplemente quedo boca abierto al ver como se expresaba de esa manera jamás lo habia visto así, y pensaba que de seguro su amigo Sesshoumaru le caería la bilis con semejante cólera que es esos momentos desechaba de toda su persona , y también observaba que hasta el notario se intimido ante la furia que Sentía Sesshoumaru , y mas por que se le notaba como temblaba sus manos al buscar la pluma y acercársele de nuevo al Joven

Notario: como ultimo paso nada más firme de enterado en el papel

Sesshoumaru le quito bruscamente el papel y lo firmo , para luego aventarlo y ponerse de pie sin despedirse , así que se dirigió a la salida pero sin antes dar un buen azoton a la puerta , haciendo que todos los vidrios de las ventanas , vasos por ahí cerca y cualquier cosa que fuera frágil temblara

Miroku: Ejem Yo Me retiro

Notario: si descuide Caballero

Cuando Miroku Salio del despacho , enseguida apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Sesshoumaru por las escaleras , mientras este seguía refunfuñando

Miroku: haber , haber , haber Se supone que tienes que Casarte y luego Tu!

Miroku simplemente se quedo con el ojo cuadrado luego de la lectura completa del testamento, obviamente el joven medico no se aguanto la risa y dejo salir algunas carcajadas , que tan potentes eran que hicieron que el medico pusiera sus manos en su barriga

Miroku: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sesshoumaru: Basta Miroku -. Seguía con la mirada matadora , mientras que todas sus facciones se endurecían por toda la rabia que contenía

Miroku: Perdóname ya se que no tengo el derecho, pero bueno al menos sabes quien será la "Afortunada" -. Dedicándole una sonrisa forzada de sarcasmo o si no de nuevo de burla

Sesshoumaru: No tengo ni la menor idea, Vaya Solo Recibí Como herencia una estupida espada vieja e inservible -. Mientras que miraba con desprecio la afamada reliquia

Miroku: mmm... Ni yo tampoco se nada de esa familia jamás la escuchado , ni siquiera en los viajes que he hecho junto a mi padre

Sesshoumaru: pues haber como daré con esa familia

Miroku: Pero en realidad si te vas a casar, Eso quiere decir que ya olvidaste lo que paso con ...

En ese momento Sesshoumaru se detuvo , si aun le incomodaban esos vagos recuerdos , que para el le hacían sentirse humillado , engañado , y un hueco considerable se hacia siempre presente en su corazón

Sesshoumaru :No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, es una amarga experiencia , pero una vez le quedara bien claro a esa mujer , que ni piense que será para siempre ese matrimonio que lo único que durara será un Año Nada mas

Miroku: Si es que logras dar con ella , En fin mi estimado amigo gracias por el viaje

Miroku se mostró muy sonriente , obviamente Sesshoumaru dedujo la mirada tan provocativa y pervertida que tenia su amigo , por lo que de inmediato pregunto

Sesshoumaru: mmm... De nuevo de Casería

Miroku: Tenemos mucha vida no es así, Yo que tu Mejor aprovechaba de una vez antes de casarme

Sesshoumaru: Ja, por favor

Pero no muy a lo lejos de nuevo estaba ahí aquella chica, de larga melena , peinada de una sola coleta , como siempre se escondía , así que saco sus binoculares para ver bien de cerca si el Joven Langley Traía consigo aquella valiosa reliquia , por la que habia sido mandada hasta ese lugar

¿?.- Muy bien, el objetivo esta cada vez más cerca-.

La chica era muy astuta , y también ágil , pero por ahora no actuaría de inmediato por lo que se dirigió al restaurante más cercano donde otra persona le esperaba

Miroku: Bueno como tu quieras , más chicas para mi, Hasta entonces -.

Entonces fue así como miroku se dio la media vuelta y a pasados muy lentos se perdió entre la gente , mientras que Sesshoumaru, Subió a su Carro más Serio de lo que siempre acostumbraba a estar

Y ahora la misma mujer misteriosa que le seguía los pasos a Sesshoumaru, habia llegado por fin al restaurante , se sentó en una de las mesas mientras que del lado opuesto también estaba una persona que sin decir nada le entrego un sobre tamaño carta , pero aun así de lago contrario el mensajero comenzó a hablar , y para que nadie notara algo sospechoso, La Joven Se puso la carta del menú des restaurante cerca de su rostro para que nadie se diese cuenta que era lo que decía

.-: Esto le hizo llegar el maestro Señorita Sango Wyke -.

Sango: Con que otro sobre, y dígame que contiene

.- Solo Los distintos integrantes que podrían haber en la Familia Rossetto , o las personas que tienen ese mismo apellido , y los boletos para el próximo tren que sale en tres días hacia Carolina del norte

Sango: ya veo, Bien Eso es todo

.- Si -.

Sango: .- De acuerdo Entonces me retiro -.

Así que doblo el sobre y lo metió bien a su bolso , se puso de pie camino hacia la salida mientras no muy lejos se encontraba miroku quien todo distrito tomaba un cigarrillo de su estuchera , mientras que también sango se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia la puerta , reflejándose en el pequeño espejo

Sin embargo miroku empujo la puerta bruscamente provocando que la chica se le cayera el bolso y el espejo

Miroku : Oh no discúlpeme Señorita

Sango : no pierda Cuidado

Sango estaba sorprendida pues de inmediato lo reconoció ya que era el amigo de Sesshoumaru , aquella persona a quien ella se le habia encomendado seguir , aun así esta se arrodillo pero ya la habia ganado miroku levantándole todas sus cosas

Miroku ; Aquí Tiene -. Dirigiéndole una encantadora sonrisa

Sango: Gracias

Aun algo asustada trataba de mantener a escondidas su rostro, ay que temía que el la reconociera, pero no fue así por lo que miroku siguió de corrido a pesar de que aquella mujer le habia interesado por aquellos ojos color café tan bellísimos

**El irremediable Destino**

Dos días después habían pasado Sesshoumaru , Rin y su sirviente Jaken tenían las maletas preparadas , por lo que Miroku se ofreció a llevarlos a la estación del tren , Rin todavía no repuesta de aquella perdida , no sabia nada de lo sucedido de hace tres días respecto a su posición económica , mientras que Sesshoumaru , Su mirada se mantenía fija pero a la vez distante , sabia que su vida de ahora en adelante cambiaria radicalmente pues el no se esperaba lo que Carolina del norte le ofrecería

Cuando Por fin el Silbato del tren Se hizo presente varios pasajeros subieron , Mientras Rin supuso que ese viaje era bueno para ella , al menos le serviría para conocer nuevos lugares, Sin embargo Jaken Suponía que nada de eso iba ser bueno tanto para el como su amo , ya que estaba intrigado pues tenia bajo su custodia aquella espada , quien Sesshoumaru a cada Rato menospreciaba

Miroku: Bueno Sesshoumaru Nos Veremos pronto Deacuerdo ¿?

Sesshoumaru: Como Quieras

Miroku: je TU nunca Cambias jajajajaja, Cuídate

Sesshoumaru: No es Necesario que te pongas sentimental

Miroku: Je Ya Te Veré Como un Buen Granjero

Sesshoumaru: Cierra La Boca

Miroku: Esta Bien Nos vemos

Sesshoumaru: Hasta Entonces

Miroku: Señorita Rin Hasta Pronto

Rin: Cuídese Mucho Joven Miroku

Mientras tanto la joven desconocida hacia una llamada a larga distancia , cubierta con el mismo atuendo , la gabardina café mientras que su voz se le escuchaba muy callada

Sango:- Maestro Ya Voy para allá

¿?.- Bien Querida Sango, El También Va en el mismo Tren?

Sango : Exactamente Excelencia, Con su hermana y aquel metiche de su Sirviente

¿:- Y Como Cuanto Tardarán en Llegar

Sango: Pues Algunos Días lo normal Maestro

¿: Ya Veo, y dime ese joven trae Consigo la espada

Sango: Si Maestro , Pero Durante el Recorrido Yo misma se lo quitare ,Se ve que no valora este citadino altanero tan preciada reliquia

¿:- Jejejeje No lo subestime Señorita Wyke , Recuerde que es Nieto de InuTaisho

Sango: Será lo que sea ,hasta el mismísimo obispo sin ofender claro esta , Aun así le Robare la espada no importa cuanto me Cueste

¿:- Ya Veremos

Sango: Hasta Pronto

Así que colgó y salio de la caseta , cuanto de pronto escucho el silbato del tren la joven salio a pasos rápidos , mientras que en una de las esquinas El joven miroku se Dirigía a la salida de la estación

Sango: hay no Se me hace tarde...ahh!

Fue entonces como sango salio corriendo pues al ver el gran reloj que marcaban las 7 en punto y mientras que el otro joven se acercaba amenazadoramente a pasos lento y como siempre con la distracción de ver jovencitas hermosas

Miroku: Señorita Cuidado

Lamentablemente Miroku y Sango Habían chocado, pero como el joven tuvo más fuerza que ella esta

Por poco y se caía de una silla , pero las grandes habilidades del joven medico lo evitaron al tomarla entre la cintura para evitar que se fuera hacia atrás , irremediablemente este la reconoció , pues era la misma joven que habia encontrado en el restaurante

Sango :uhm... disculpe Caballero

Miroku: oh es usted de nuevo Señorita , Creo que ya se nos hará costumbre encontrarnos de este modo

Sango Sintió ,como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí , su mirada no podía evadir los ojos azul oscuro que eran fulminantes para ella y aquella sonrisa , simplemente se habia quedado cautivada sin embargo hizo caso omiso a las palabras tan agradables que podrían resultar del joven , por lo que de inmediato quito sus brazos sobre ella y decidió mejor tomar el tren

Sango: Yoo...Se me hace tarde , disculpe

Así que sango salio despavorida , y de inmediato entro al tren dejando ahora si anonado al joven medico

Miroku: Vaya que Mujer, se me hace que la voy a volver a ver

Y fue así como aquel tren que de New York , partía hacia Carolina del norte donde alguien seguía en la espera de que alguien por fin la despertaran

**Este Fic Continuara...**

**Bien Sango como sea le intentara quitar la espada al joven Langley , lo lograra? Sesshoumaru ha llegado por fin a Carolina del norte , no se parece a nada a lo que el esta acostumbrado a vivir , Sin embargo estando allí seguirá con su búsqueda , cosas que el ignoraba de su abuelo pronto se sabrá , pero sobretodo habrá un mal entendido ...y por ultimo habrá un encuentro que cambiara sus expectativas**

**Que les pareció , Espero que les haya gustado esta cap , por que varias veces lo cambie para que por fin me convenciera espero que también lo haya hecho con ustedes También , Wow O.o Agradezco a todos por Mandar los primeros reviews Uy que felicidad, sinceramente me alegra , y ustedes y sus hermosos Comentarios , son la Gasolina para mi mente , Se los Digo de Corazón , Y ahora pasemos a Contestarlos**

**Picasso:** Hola sii tienes razón uu , tardo mucho pero por ello desquito todo lo que tengo en cada capitulo y ahora me dedicare de lleno a Moolinthg love , Muchas gracias y hasta pronto

**Alba:** Hola Amiga que bueno que lo leíste, y sabes obviamente seguiré los demás fics , como sea espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Tsukiomi**: Hola perdona por haberte confundido , espero que esta vez no lo haya hecho , si no házmelo saber , te cuidas mucho besos!

**Luna:** Muchas Gracias por tu comentario espero que haya sido de tu agrado ahora este capitulo

**Fabisa****** Creo que con esto ya di un pequeño adelanto jajajaja, haber como reaccionara Sesshoumaru con su Futura esposa, Gracias y hasta pronto

**El Guardián Negro** Hola Mi estimado amigo , espero que te guste este capitulo, la verdad es muy importante pata mi que lo leas , hasta pronto y besos

**Lovelen :** Hola también, sii yo igual adoro a esta pareja, y me gustaría mucho que me dieras tu opinión. Gracias y hasta pronto

**LitzyLuna:** hay Muchas gracias por tan bellísimo cumplido, también espero tú pronto respuesta nos vemos te cuidas

**mire-can:** jajajaja la verdad te hizo sentir eso mi fic, Wow estoy sorprendida , bueno haber que te pareció este capitulo que yo lo creo bastante interesante , Te cuidas besos y abrazos hasta pronto

**Mine :** ohh si la verdad como ya lo habia dicho anteriormente esta inspirado en ese anime pero como ya podrás ver , en nada se parecen la relación entre los personajes y más lo corroboraras en el siguiente capitulo

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**Eso también espero que este fic tenga futuro , Muchas gracias por tu opinión y haber que te parece este capi , besitos y te cuidas bye

**kikio shakti** : ya ves mi amiga yo y mis ideas , bien locas te acuerdas cuando apenas te lo contaba , vaya ahora si lo desarrolle bien jejeje nos vemos cuídate

**Nadesko :** oh la verdad también quiero disculparme espero no haberte confundido de nuevo , y muchas gracias por tu opinión son vitales para mi inspiración hasta pronto bye

**Bueno mis queridos lectores me despido y por favor manden reviews Gracias de antemano !**


End file.
